Just Travelers
by EMMSixteenA4
Summary: Just Travelers is the story of poverty, and vigilante Ranger and his Lucario, a region in the depths of economic depression and unrest and a whole lot of misadventures. Daemon Dragant and his Lucario Sierra travel the lands after eviction from a less-than-fair landlord. No, don't worry, there's no bloody smut. Western/Fantasy/Family
1. Chapter 1: Night By Lakelight

"No." He said. "That's not how it works. That's just not how it works."  
>She frowned. "See, if they got rid of half of the taxes they already have, and multiplied the remaining ones' by one-point-seven-five-"<br>"No, they won't do that."  
>"What will they do, then?"<br>"They'll uh. . ." I don't know. Nothin', really. But if they were smart- and they're clearly not- they'd remove income tax, and take _VAT_ off essentials- food, drink, housing, et cetera. That way, the economy could improve- albeit slower - we'd stay in this part of the economic cycle longer, which we would want to do considering it's not the worst part- the part that kicked us out of house 'n' home, and people who are homeless or hungry or in need of education could get if easier."  
>The Lucario beside him pulled her face of indifference. "I'm going to hit the hay."<br>"Just wait 'til they start t'put tax on battle prize money!" He said.


	2. Rules of this Universe (fourth wall)

Hey guys! I'm Sean or EMMSixteenA4 and I'm starting a new fanfiction, the story of a Lucario and her trainer in the Mancato Region. This story happens in an altered Pokemon universe tailored to make the story as best as possible. So let me lay out for you the rules of my altered universe so I shan't leave you in the dust, eh?

1) Don't Shirk Work! Real life animals may be mentioned beyond the fourth wall (not in speech), but do not exist in the actual _universe_.

2) Run Away And Pay! This is a new region and while existing characters may make cameos or be reference, it will be all new. Sorry not sorry folks.

3) Smiles Go For Miles! Pokemon talk and this region is where the Mystery Dungeon games took place (Well, at least Explorers. Not Gates To Infinity and I'm unsure about Rescue Team- have to replay it to see if continuity may or may not hold up)

4) whatever Wigglytuff's fourth rule was More rules may be added/changed as I go along- it's not a finished story, I'm afraid. I'll posting as I write. Retcons will hopefully be few or far between, but I don't know. Shruggs.


	3. Chapter 2: Cuteness

"Morning." Groaned Sierra.  
>"Ugh. . ." A distinct musty smell arose from him. Salty, natural and his own brand, it had been two days since they had left Risime town- and he had had his last shower. Sierra had just learned to turn off her sense of smell after a while of travelling- although canine in origin. She stretched and practised swelling an aura sphere and smothering it back down a few times. The Lucario turned to face him.<br>"Something wrong?" She asked.  
>"Nah," Daemon Dragant said. He felt his money in the left pocket of his faded blue jeans, and felt the tiny pistol Officer Petran had given him in his right pocket- he'd check every morning.<br>"All there?" She asked.  
>Daemon sighed. "Yeah."<br>She felt what he meant. "Nothing exciting recently. . ."  
>"Maybe things are lookin' up in the Mancato region."<br>"I sense some wishful thinking."  
>"I sense my boredom of the looks of there here woods. Let's get outta here." He exasperatingly got up.<br>"Nope." She said, "I'm all out of water. And I'm going to bathe."  
>"That lake over there?" He asked jerking his head in the direction of the lake they passed the day before. She nodded. "Just be careful. Lakes are-"<br>"Full of water, water is a resource, resources draw attention. Go explore or something. Later." She smiled and turned away towards the lake. He made a wry expression. Yet she was right, he should go looking around. Never know what you can find or see. He began to walk around aimlessly, until he came to a little patch of the forest with no trees. He saw a little sleeping Pokemon, with cracked-open egg alongside it. It appeared to be sleeping. Vaguely, Daemon thought he remembered something about it. It was yellow, and had an exo-skeleton, with an odd shoulder-and-chest armour piece. Ah_, what was it? Did it begin with a. . . An F maybe? Yeah, it was F something. . . F, F. . . A?  
><span>_It snoozed quietly. "Aaah. . . . Bra. . . . Aaah. . . . Bra. . . ."  
><em>Abra! Yeah, that was it! . . . Well now what do I do? I mean, I'm watching a little baby Abra sleep. This is what I've become. How does a revered and nationally-known Ranger, a hero, end up here? . . . It would take me, Daemon Dragant. Sigh. . . The sins of the fathers!<em>  
>"Whatcha doing?" Sierra snuck up behind him. He made an unimpressed face as he turned his towards her.<br>"Considering the health of a little baby Pokemon." He said.  
>"If we didn't both know you're an asshole, I'd be impressed." She said. He chuckled. She smiled.<br>"Yeah, that Abra is pretty much dead already." Sierra said. "No food around her. . . Aipom've picked the place clean of fruit. Unless she wants to eat worms."  
>"Her?" He asked.<br>"Uh-huh. Her."  
>Daemon trusted Sierra's aura powers unquestionably, and relied on them more than he liked to admit. "Well, shit. What'll we do?" She gave him an odd look. He shook his head. "No. No. I don't care if it, '<em>followed you home<em>', Sierra, we are not keeping it- _her_." She gave him the puppy dog eyes. He held a steadfast glance. "Maybe when we were both younger, that would've worked."  
>"What are we, twenty? Shuttup."<br>"Still, _no_."  
>"Would a Ranger do that?"<br>He sighed. "Only for a while. Then we see where we can offload her."  
>Sierra clapped her hands together and smiled. "Yay!" He laughed and shook his head. "What're we-"<br>"Shh. . . the baby's sleeping." He joked. She took it completely seriously, and nodded strictly.  
>"She'll need a name, though. Can't go around calling her <em>Abra<em>, can we?"  
>"What? Why not?"<br>"Because she's too cuuute!"  
>He pinched the bridge of his nose. "And now there will be two of you."<br>"Well?"  
>Daemon did not care in the slightest. "Uh. . . Sara."<br>"Sara? WHAT?!" She exclaimed, outraged.  
>"What! What?"<br>"That's like. . . My name!"  
>"What? No, it's clearly not." He protested.<br>"Yeah it is!"  
>"No it's not-" he said, his laughter cutting him off, "hahahaha. . . It's not. Absolutely not."<br>"I'm . . . "  
>"You're going to bed?!" His laughter spun out of control. "Hahahahahaha!"<br>Sierra walked towards the baby Abra and sat beside it, if not silently then Daemon's laughter enveloped any noise. He leaned against a tree to prevent himself from falling over. "First man to win an argument with a woman!"  
>This enraged her, very much. She turned her head to shout back but felt a tug on her leg. She looked back the Abra who was awake now. The Abra stood up, and then stretched audibly, then plomped herself back on grass, leaning up against the tree, and seemed to go back to sleep.<br>"Hello?" She asked them both.  
>"That's uh, weird. This is-"<br>"An overused trope in bad movies and fanfictions?" Asked the Abra. She looked up at Sierra, and spoke with her mouth rather than her mind. "Hi, my name Charnoa, what's yours?"  
>Daemon began to walk down towards them.<br>"How do you have a name, if you look just born?" Asked Sierra.  
>"I just made that name up!" Beamed Charnoa.<br>Daemon crouched down beside them, on the tips of his toes. "Sounds good to me, little buddy." He looked at Sierra, who decided he was venerable and pushed him over. Charnoa looked at her, confused.  
>"Why would you do that?"<br>"He was silly." Said Sierra.  
>Charnoa looked at Daemon. "You're <em>silly<em>!" Daemon sat down beside the two girls.  
>"You'll fit right it, Charnoa."<br>"Where are we going!" She chimed in, grinning. They way she said it, it didn't even seem ot a question.  
>"Glad you're accompanying us." Said Sierra.<br>"There's no food here, silly! Heehee!" Replied Charnoa. Daemon laughed.  
>"Also good that you are enthusiastic. That helps in this shi-" Sierra reached out and shut his mouth with her paw. It tasted like dirt.<br>"Bad, bad place!" She continued. "Most people aren't nice like us. They're tricky! So we make them behave."  
>"That's right." Said Daemon, spitting a few hairs. "If we have to. But usually we don't."<br>Charnoa gave them an odd eyebrow. "Do we hurt them?"  
>"Do we?" Sierra asked Daemon. This was tricky. If he answered wrong, the babe might be frightened or startled and run away, then they might not find her. . . and she could starve to death in the forest. Daemon shook his head. Better be safe than sorry. "Nope. No hurting!" He smiled when he said it, sincerely.<br>Charnoa beamed back. "Yay!" Sierra made an adored expression. Daemon couldn't fathom this "cuteness" emotion.


End file.
